Le choix
by Enchantra83
Summary: Cela se passe entre le moment où Beth reste devant les portes battantes qui mènent à l'incinérateur. Elle regarde Mick s'éloignait pour supprimer l'autre vampire immobilisé. Elle est finalement rentrée chez elle. Ca va jusqu'à la fin de l'épisode 3  OS


Bonsoir

Voilà un autre Os sur c'est dommage que cette série n'est pas eu sa chance.

Bonne lecture

Disclamer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Joel Silver et de CBS.

-oo00oo-

Je ne sais pas comment réagir après la nuit que je viens de vivre. J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir et ce matin, le réveil a été plus que délicat. Je n'ai pas cessé de revoir le pieu que j'ai ôté du cœur de Mick dans mon esprit. J'ai même encore la sensation de nausée qui va avec et que j'ai éprouvé quand je l'ai fait. Et puis son attitude... Il a agi comme si tout était normal.

Mais moi, je ne peux pas. J'ai encore du mal à me convaincre que les vampires existent et que tout ce dont j'ai été le témoin hier est bel et bien la réalité. En plus, je ne peux sortir de mes pensées ce que Mick a été obligé de faire à cet homme... Enfin à ce vampire. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser à propos de tout ça... de lui...

Beaucoup trop de choses tournent dans ma tête parce que j'en ai trop vu d'un coup. Pourtant je suis journaliste mais là j'avoue que je suis dépassée...

Le plus dur dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux en parler à personne. Même pas à Josh. D'ailleurs qui me croirait ?

Personne.

On me prendrait pour une folle ou pire, on penserait que c'est le contre coup de ce qu'il s'est passé avec le professeur et avec l'homme que j'ai tué pour sauver Mick qui me font dérailler.

Non, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de prendre un papier et un stylo afin d'évacuer. Ensuite je les ferai disparaître pour ne pas laisser de preuve.

J'allais donc commencer à écrire toutes mes impressions sur ces faits quand soudain on a cogné à la porte. Je suis allée ouvrir et me suis retrouvée en face de Mick.

- Salut. Me lança-t-il.  
- Mick... Veux-tu entrer ?  
- Non... Je veux dire...

Il était là, hésitant et cela cadrait mal avec le type, jusqu'ici plein d'assurance, que j'avais rencontré au cours de mon premier reportage. C'était bizarre. Je le découvrais sous un autre jour. Mais il est resté là sur le seuil de mon appart et a poursuivi.

- Tu veux toujours savoir comment je suis devenu un vampire ?  
- Oui.  
- Ok... Je t'ai dit que j'avais été marié, exact ?  
- Hum hum. Répondis-je.  
- Et bien, c'était une vampire... Je l'ignorais... La nuit de nos noces, elle m'a transformé...

Un sourire ironique s'est dessiné sur son visage quand il a ajouté :

- Je me suis couché en heureux époux et me suis réveillé en monstre.  
- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Me suis-je empressée de rétorquer.

Ce qu'il m'a racontée, m'a troublée. Il n'avait donc pas eu le choix. Je voyais bien que cela lui coûtait beaucoup de me révéler ces choses. J'en étais touchée même si j'étais encore perturbée de ce que j'avais vécu cette nuit. J'ai continué de l'écouter.

- Crois-moi, je l'étais.

Quelques secondes sont passées dans le silence et j'ai lâché cette phrase.

- Alors tu dois avoir beaucoup de mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un.

Ce que je venais de dire, prouvait que je comprenais ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Il a respiré difficilement avant d'ajouter.

- Tu m'as demandé si j'avais confiance en toi... Tu es le premier humain à qui je raconte ces histoires sur ce que je suis... Alors oui je te crois.

A ce moment, ma main était toujours sur le chambranle de la porte. C'est là que Mick a posé la sienne dessus. Ce geste était hautement intense et je me suis sentie étrange. J'ai regardé nos mains puis je l'ai fixé de nouveau. C'est là qu'il est parti. Je l'ai suivi des yeux.

J'ai dû rester ainsi au moins une bonne minute à contempler le vide de sa présence. J'étais si confuse...

J'ai refermé la porte et je suis retournée à mon stylo et mon papier. J'ai couché alors tout ce que je venais de vivre et les sensations que cela avait créé en moi, de l'aveu de Mick sur sa condition de vampire jusqu'à cette seconde qui avait été comme suspendue dans le temps.

J'ai également griffonné mes doutes et mes peurs face à ce nouveau monde inconnu. Au fur et à mesure de cet exercice, j'aurais dû me sentir mieux et pourtant...

J'ai noirci des feuilles pendant plus de deux heures. Mais je ne me sentais toujours pas libérer de ce poids. Bien au contraire, plus j'ai essayé de résonner plus les interrogations montaient en moi. Cela allait du : "que dois-je faire?", en passant par le traditionnel "comment réagir face à lui ?", pour se terminer par des "peut-être faut-il que je prenne du recul..."

Malgré cela, je n'avais toujours pas de réponse.

L'autre question, que je n'avais pas formulée et qui me hantait, était :"Est ce que j'arriverai un jour à surmonter mes incertitudes face à Mick... "

Toujours cette ignorance qui grandissait en mon cœur. Cependant à l'idée de ne plus le voir, je me suis sentie perdue comme si je renonçais à quelque chose qui faisait partie de moi. Ce chamboulement, je ne pouvais l'expliquer mais c'était encore plus déstabilisant.

J'ai cessé de réfléchir. J'ai pris les feuilles et une fois dans la cuisine, je les ai brûlées.

Rien ne devait subsister de ce que je connaissais à présent et surtout de ce que cela provoquait dans mon être...

J'ai fini par prendre mes affaires pour me rendre au journal. Quand je suis arrivée là-bas, je me suis immergée dans le travail afin d'oublier un peu toute cette histoire. Mais je sais parfaitement, au fond de moi, que ce n'est qu'une passade et que cela ne marcherait qu'un temps.

De tout façon, tôt ou tard, il faudra bien que j'affronte à nouveau Mick vu les enquêtes que je mène et qui me font toujours le croiser. C'est là que j'ai pris conscience d'une chose. C'est que seul le temps pourra me dire ce que je ferai quand je serai en face de lui.

Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'un choix : attendre.

Fin


End file.
